


Nips

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Geordi and Data go somewhere cold.
Relationships: Data & Geordi La Forge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Nips

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Mrennenimus Delta is a frigid, icy, unforgiving planet, full of torrential winds and frequent snowfalls. Their uniforms are tailored to handle such conditions, but Commander Riker keeps the landing party within the Southern atmosphere just in case, and according to Geordi’s tricorder, they don’t dare stray too far. They spread out, each in search of different things, Geordi scanning for the beacon that first called them while two biologists dig plant samples out from under the snow. Data sticks relatively close to Geordi, and after a few minutes of them wandering in the general direction the tricorder suggests, Geordi starts noticing that something’s off. 

He glances at Data, because something was swimming in his peripherals—two little blips that he’s not used to. Data’s thermal readings are generally much different than the rest of the crew’s, human and aliens alike, but Geordi has them all memorized. When Data notices that Geordi’s stopped walking, he stops too, and Geordi reaches out, patting at Data’s chest. 

He can feel two small protrusions, pressing against the fabric of Data’s uniform, poking forward like—

He quickly withdraws his hand and asks, “Data... what did you do?”

Data asks in his usual naïve, weirdly adorable voice, “Do you mean in regards to my nipples, Geordi?”

Feeling a blush rising on his cheeks, Geordi answers, “Yeah. That.” At least the sudden heat in his face counteracts the cold. He’ll need to beam up in a few minutes, though maybe he can last longer if Data gets more embarrassing.

“I made a few minor modifications to my bodily reactions in the interest of creating a more human experience,” Data smoothly explains. “For instance, human nipples often become erect when aroused or exposed to cold. What do you think?”

Geordi doesn’t think about Data’s nipples. This is the first time they’ve ever entered his mind. For whatever reason, he actually does ponder it too thoroughly before answering, “You may want to turn them down a little, Data. You could poke somebody’s eyes out with those things.”

He can see Data’s expression warping into manufactured concern through his VISOR. Data lifts both hands to cup his breast, lightly pressing in and rubbing. He tilts his head, obviously re-evaluating the size and hardness of the nubs he’s created. Then he glances at Geordi’s chest, which makes Geordi more self-conscious than he’s ever been in his life, including the times he’s actually been naked in front of someone. Eventually, Data withdraws both hands and agrees, “While I do not think they could cause any damage to any part of the crew, I agree it may be wise to scale back the extension.”

Geordi swallows and awkwardly grunts, “Great.”

The two of them carry on, Data’s nipples still distractingly _there_.


End file.
